Efeusee
'''Ivypool' ist eine kleine, grau-weiße, getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten, einem weißen Gesicht, einem weißen Bauch, einem getigerten Schweif, einer sanften Schnauze, zerfetzten Ohren und dunkelblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Sonnenaufgang :Ivykit wird mit ihrer Schwester, Dovekit, in der Mitte der Blattleere geboren. Ihre Eltern sind Weißflug und Birkenfall. :Am Ende des Buches machen sie ihren ersten Ausflug aus der Kinderstube und Sandsturm fragt, wie sie heißen. Birkenfall antwortet, ihre Namen seien Dovekit und Ivykit. Sandsturm sagt, dass das gute Namen sind. Häherfeder, der ihnen zuhört, merkt, dass eines der Jungen zu der Prophezeiung gehören muss, da Distelblatt verschwunden ist und die Jungen Verwandte von Feuerstern sind. Staffel 4 The Fourth Apprentice :Ivykit und Dovekit werden zu Schülern ernannt, Ivypaw bekommt Rußherz als Mentorin und Dovepaw Löwenglut. Die beiden Mentoren nehmen ihre Schüler mit auf eine Patrouille, um Wasser für den Clan zu holen. Ivypaw läuft ein Stückchen weg, um einen toten Fisch zu untersuchen, als Regensturm, ein FlussClan-Krieger, zu ihr prescht, um sie daran zu hindern. Bevor er jedoch angreifen kann, rutscht er im Matsch aus und muss gerettet werden. Danach wird er ins DonnerClan-Lager eskortiert, um sich dort auszuruhen. :Als Dovepaw vor dem ganzen Clan für ihren Fang gelobt wird, ist Ivypaw eifersüchtig, da sie nur eine kleine Spitzmaus gefangen hat. Später, als Dovepaw allen erzählt, dass es große, braune Tiere sind, die den Fluss blockieren, ist Ivypaw wieder frustriert und glaubt, dass Dovepaw nur im Mittelpunkt stehen will. Sie wird sogar noch eifersüchtiger, als Dovepaw ausgewählt wird, mit der Patrouille zu gehen, die schauen geht, was mit dem Wasser passiert. Sie vermeidet es, sich zu verabschieden und tut so, als würde sie schlafen. :Als der Tag vergeht, hat Ivypaw keine Lust mehr auf ihre Schülerpflichten und wirft sogar einen Kiesel nach Mausefell, als diese mit ihr meckert. Sie wird von Rußherz getadelt und ihre Mentorin sagt ihr dann, dass sie zum Kampftraining gehen würden. Ivypaw ist nicht glücklicher deswegen, obwohl Briarpaw mitkommt. :Später erklärt Häherfeder allen Schülern die wichtigsten Kräuter. Er sagt, dass Ampfer die Ballen stärkt und Bumblepaw sagt, dass es gut auf langen Reisen helfen würde. Das erinnert Ivypaw daran, dass Dovepaw und deren Mentor für die Patrouille ausgewählt worden waren und sie wird wieder sauer. :Einige Tage später kommen Löwenglut und Dovepaw wieder nach Hause. Dovepaw sucht nach ihrer Schwester und als sie sie schließlich findet, sieht sie schüchtern und nervös aus. Ivypaw gibt zu, dass sie gedacht hat, Dovepaw würde sie nicht vermissen, aber Dovepaw sagt ihr, dass sie dies die ganze Zeit getan hat. :Nachdem Dovepaw Feuerstern Bericht erstattet hat, gehen sie und Ivypaw zum See, um zu schauen, ob er schon größer geworden war. Dovepaw tritt auf die Überreste von Häherfeders Stock, verletzt sich aber nicht. Danach verspricht sie, dass sie Ivypaw nie wieder zurücklassen wird. thumb|260px Fading Echoes :Sie ist auf dem englischen Cover abgebildet und ab diesem Buch ein Hauptcharakter. :Im ersten Kapitel erscheint sie nur kurz, da sie von ihrer Schwester Dovepaw geweckt wird, als diese strampelt. Ivypaw bezeichnet sie, verschlafen und genervt, als ängstliche Maus, und schläft dann weiter. Allerdings stehen sie bald darauf wieder auf, und Ivypaw klagt, dass es so früh ist. :Brombeerkralle nimmt Dovepaw und Ivypaw mit zur Grenzpatrouille. Dort sehen sie, dass der See sehr hoch angestiegen ist. Ivypaw tritt sich etwas ein, doch Rußherz entfernt es ihr aus ihrem Bein. Etwas später zeigen Brombeerkralle und Rußherz ihren Schülerinnen, wie man auf Bäume klettert. Dovepaw fällt dabei von einem Ast, ist aber nicht verletzt. :Nachts hat Dovepaw die Idee, in den WindClan zu schleichen. Anfangs hat Ivypaw noch Angst vor der Idee, geht dann aber trotzdem mit. Doch Weaselfur finden die Beiden in der Nähe des Lagers und schlägt sofort Alarm. Die beiden werden von Heideschweif und Windpelz nach Hause gebracht. Feuerstern überlässt den Mentoren die Bestrafung für ihre Schüler. Außerdem ist Ivypaw etwas eifersüchtig, als Feuerstern nur mit Dovepaw sprechen möchte. :Die beiden erhalten einen Mond lang die Strafe, das Lager nicht zu verlassen. Ivypaw fällt außerdem auf, dass alle Krieger des Clans Dovepaw anders behandeln als sie selbst. Sie sagt dies auch ihrer Schwester, und sagt ihr auch, dass sie nur ein Schatten im Clan ist. :Ivypaw hat einen Traum, von einer großen Wiese, und einem geheimnisvollen Kater, der mit ihr spricht. Er zeigt ihr einige Techniken, und sagt ihr letztendlich, dass sein Name Habichtfrost sei. :Am nächsten Morgen müssen die Schüler in Paaren jagen. Blossompaw ist nicht erfreut darüber, mit Ivypaw in einem Team zu jagen, da sie findet, dass Ivypaw eine schlechte Jägerin ist. Rußherz besteht allerdings darauf, und Blossompaw sagt Ivypaw, dass sie ihr ja aus dem Weg gehen soll. Doch Ivypaw erinnert sich an das was Habichtfrost ihr gezeigt hat, und fängt ein Eichhörnchen. :Später beschließt sie Dovepaw von Habichtfrost zu erzählen, jedoch ruft Löwenglut nach Dovepaw, und Ivypaw ist wütend, da sich Dovepaw nicht um sie kümmert. Sie versucht zu schlafen, in der Hoffnung auf Habichtfrost zu treffen. :Als die Katzen Moos sammeln, ist Ivypaw viel fröhlicher als vorher. Jedoch bemerkt sie einen Streit zwischen Löwenglut und Dovepaw, offenbar wusste Dovepaw etwas über die SchattenClan-Grenze. Als Ivypaw sie darauf anspricht, weicht sie der Frage aus. Ivypaw ist wieder wütend, und sagt ihr, dass sie eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Dann beschließt sie, so zu tun, als würde sie Dovepaw gar nicht sehen. :Sie hat wieder einen Traum von Habichtfrost, und er macht ihr neuen Mut, dass sie eine hervorragende Kriegerin werden wird. Außerdem zeigt er ihr neue Techniken. Etwas später, nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht ist, tröstet sie Bumblestripe, als dieser von seiner gelähmten Schwester spricht. :Sie trifft Habichtfrost wieder, und redet viel mit ihm. Außerdem erscheint dann auch noch Tigerstern, und sagt der Kätzin dass sie Feuerstern davon überzeugen muss, das Land dass er dem SchattenClan gegeben hat, wieder zurück zunehmen. Sie wacht auf, und läuft sofort zu Feuersterns Bau, wo er, Graustreif und Brombeerkralle sind. Sie erzählt den drei Kriegern, dass sie eine Vision von der Grenze hatte, wo Blut war, und dass sie das Land zurücknehmen müssen. Die drei stimmen der jungen Schülerin zu. :Am nächsten Tag, warten die DonnerClan-Katzen am Schlachtfeld auf den SchattenClan. Ivypaw macht sich Sorgen um ihre nervöse Schwester, da sie sich wieder mit ihr vertragen hat. Dann kommt Schwarzstern mit seinen Katzen und der Kampf beginnt. Ivypaw kämpft mit, und stoppt, als plötzlich die SchattenClan-Krieger klagen, als sie Rostfell schwer verletzt sehen. Night Whispers :Nach dem Kampf hilft Ivypaw Blossomfall zurück in den Wald. Etwas später geht Ivypaw wieder in den Wald der Finsternis, jedoch folgt ihr Häherfeder, was sie jedoch nicht mitbekommt. :Dovepaw findet raus, dass ihre Schwester im Wald der Finsternis trainiert. Sie konfrontiert sie damit, und Ivypaw erwähnt, dass sie ein-zweimal dort war. Um dieser Diskussion auszuweichen, läuft Ivypaw vor Dovepaw weg, und geht alleine jagen. :Als Ivypaw wieder in den Wald der Finsternis geht, wird sie von Mapleshade angegriffen, sie faucht ihr ins Ohr, dass sie mehr Respekt haben soll. Habichtfrost rettet sie vor Mapleshade, und später trainieren Ivypaw, Stachelkralle und Shredtail. Shredtail kämpft sehr rücksichtslos, und Ivypaw wimmert im Traum. Als Dovepaw sie davon abhalten will, im Wald der Finsternis zu trainieren, sagt sie nur, dass sie glaubt, dass Tigerstern eine großartige Kriegerin aus ihr machen wird. :Die nächste Nacht ist sie wieder im Wald der Finsternis, wo sie von Snowtuft beim Training verletzt wird. Da Blut in ihrem Nest ist, zwingt Weißflug sie, zu Häherfeder zu gehen. Etwas später, als Dovepaw und Ivypaw jagen gehen, sagt Ivypaw ihrer Schwester, dass sie weiß, dass sie sich mit Tigerheart trifft. Sie sagt ihr, dass auch sie sich mit ihm getroffen hat, Dovepaw möchte ihr allerdings nicht glauben, da sie eifersüchtig ist und läuft weg. :Als sich Dovepaw und Tigerheart erneut treffen, folgt Ivypaw ihnen, und faucht sie wütend an. Allerdings wird sie von einer SchattenClan-Patrouille gefangen genommen, und sie muss mit ihnen zum SchattenClan Lager. :Sie wird von Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif und Farnpelz nach Hause gebracht. Sie geht daraufhin den ganzen Tag jagen, damit der Clan nicht wütend auf sie ist. Allerdings besucht sie zwischendurch den Wald der Finsternis, wo sie herausrausfindet, dass Tigerstern sie belogen hat, und das er dem DonnerClan gar nicht helfen möchte. Sie möchte sofort aus dem Wald der Finsternis fliehen, läuft aber Mapleshade über den Weg. Diese verlang von Ivypaw, dass sie ihr ihre neuen Kampftechniken zeigt. Ivypaw fällt allerdings ins Wasser und ertrinkt beinahe, Mapleshade versucht sie nicht einmal zu retten, sondern sieht ihr einfach zu. Als sie sich mühsam aus dem Wasser gerettet hatte, blickt sie ängstlich zu Mapleshade, und läuft dann von ihr weg. :Als sie aufwacht, geht sie gemeinsam mit Häherfeder, Dovepaw und Löwenglut und in den Wald, und erzählt ihnen von Tigersterns Plan, und dass sie nie wieder in den Wald der Finsternis gehen möchte. Löwenglut und Häherfeder sagen ihr allerdings, dass sie weiterhin in den Wald der Finsternis gehen muss, um dort zu spionieren. Die drei Katzen erzählen Ivypaw dann von ihren speziellen Kräften, Ivypaw ist anfangs etwas wütend, dass sie es ihr nicht gleich erzählt haben, verspricht aber, es für sich zu behalten. :Sie geht erneut zum Wald der Finsternis, und Tigerstern nimmt sie mit zu einer Versammlung. Sie sitzt bei den anderen Schülern, und Mapleshade, Tigerstern und Habichtfrost sagen, dass es bald zum Kampf kommen wird. Die anderen Schüler jedoch scheinen sich sehr darauf zu freuen, Ivypaw hingegen bekommt große Angst. :Braunstern sagt Ivypaw, er hat eine Mission für sie. Flametail, welcher sich verlaufen hatte, stand verwirrt im Wald der Finsternis. Braunstern verlang von Ivypaw, dass sie ihn tötet, und als Ivypaw sagt, dass er bereits tot ist, sagt er ihr, dass seine Seele noch weiterlebt, und wenn sie ihn jetzt töten würde, wäre er für immer verschwunden. Als Ivypaw sich weiter weigert, stellt Braunstern ihre Loyalität für den Wald der Finsternis in Frage. Nervös stakst sie auf Flametail zu, allerdings springt Tigerheart vor Flametail und sagt ihr, sie solle es nicht wagen ihn anzurühren. Tigerstern kommt ebenfalls und sagt Braunstern, er soll Flametail in Ruhe lassen. Tigerstern ist außerdem fest davon überzeugt, dass Ivypaw eine loyale Wald der Finsternis-Schülerin ist. Sign of the Moon :''Folgt '' The Forgotten Warrior :''Folgt ''The Last Hope :Ivypool spioniert weiter für ihren Clan. Das erste Kapitel ist aus ihrer Sicht geschrieben. Sie trainiert mit Antpelt und Birkenfall, und will verhindern, dass einer von den beiden verletzt wird. Habichtfrost traut seinen Ohren nicht, und stellt sie zur Rede. Die beiden dürfen danach weiterkämpfen. Etwas später ruft Tigerstern eine Versammlung der erfahrensten Krieger zusammen, zu einer Besprechung. Ivypool fragt, ob sie mit darf, doch Mapleshade beschließt, ohne die anderen zu fragen, sie nicht mitzunehmen. Ivypool bettelt Habichtfrost an, doch auch er erlaubt es ihr nicht. Das hält Ivypool aber nicht davon ab, und sie beschließt, sich zu verstecken und zuzuhören. Dies gelingt ihr auch, und sie hört einige von Braunsterns Plänen, bis sie von ihrer Schwester Dovewing geweckt wird, weil sich diese Sorgen um sie gemacht hat. Sie ist daraufhin wütend auf ihre Schwester, weil sie so einen in den Boden gekratzte Angriffsplan nicht hatte ansehen können. :Die Vorbereitungen im Wald der Finsternis laufen weiter, und Ivypool versucht ständig herauszufinden, wann der Tag des Angriffes ist, allerdings antworten Braunstern oder Mapleshade immer "Bald". :Dann trifft Ivypool Mausbart und Birkenfall in ihrem Clan, welche ihr sagen, dass es eine Versammlung für sie gibt, allerdings nur für die lebenden Katzen, die im Wald der Finsternis trainieren. Dort sollten Geheimnisse ausgetauscht werden und trainiert werden. Ivypool ist völlig geschockt, und im letzten Moment befielt sie Foxleap, der gerade zufällig in der Nähe ist, eine Patrouille zur WindClan-Grenze zu schicken. Sie lügt ihn an, und sagt, dass sie glaubt, dass WindClan-Katzen die Grenze übertreten haben. Foxleap fragt nicht lange nach, und holt Verstärkung. Sie sagt Mausbart und Birkenfall, dass sie sich mit ihrem in einem Busch verstecken sollen. Die beiden gehorchen ihr, wissen aber nicht, warum. Bald darauf treffen Foxleap, Sandsturm und Brombeerkralle ein. Auch die WindClan-Katzen sind bereits da, und rechnen nicht mit dem wütenden Jaulen von Foxleap. Sie haben ein Wortgefecht, und schließlich geht Birkenfall dazwischen, bevor sie kämpfen. Ivypool redet die drei raus, indem sie sagt, dass sie Wache gehalten haben. Sunstrike und die anderen WindClan-Krieger gehen zurück in ihr Lager und das Treffen findet nicht statt. :Dovewing ist währendessen fest davon überzeugt, dass Ivypool die Vierte der Prophezeiung ist. Als sie dies Ivypool mitteilt, sagte diese aber, dass sie sich sehr sicher ist, dass sie es nicht ist, da sie keine Träume vom SternenClan hat, und auch keine Zeit dafür, da sie ja im Wald der Finsternis ist. Sie denkt zwar kurz darüber nach, ist sich aber sicher, dass sie keine Auserwählte ist, und vergisst es auch bald darauf wieder. :Später, wieder im Wald der Finsternis, haben Tigerstern und Mapleshade die Idee, in den echten Wald zu gehen, und alle Territorien zu erkunden. Sie beginnen mit dem DonnerClan. Blossomfall beginnt, etliche Geheimnisse auszuplaudern, und als sie von Birkenfall gestoppt wird, wird dieser als Verräter beschimpft. Als Entschuldigung erzählt er auch noch einige Geheimnisse. Als sie dann im Wald Brombeerkralle und Spinnenbein sehen, wird Ivypool mulmig zumute. Sie sollen nicht sehen, dass Ivypool im Wald der Finsternis trainiert. Die beiden riechen die fremden Katzen, wissen aber nicht, wer es ist. Tigerstern und Mapleshade wollen die beiden attackieren, doch Ivypool hält sie auf, wenn Tigerstern auch anfangs nicht sehr begeistert davon ist. Er warnt sie, ihn nicht noch einmal herauszufordern. :Später ist im Wald der Finsternis eine erneute Besprechung, in der alle eingeladen sind. Mapleshade lobt Ivypool und ihre Schüler Blossomfall und Birkenfall, da sie sehr tapfere Katzen sind. Braunstern sagt ihnen auch zum ersten Mal, dass sie töten müssen. Beetlewhisker schlägt sofort Alarm, und beschließt, den Wald der Finsternis zu verlassen. Nach einer längeren Konversation mit Braunstern wird Beetlewhisker schließlich von Braunstern getötet. Keiner traut sich mehr zu sagen, dass er gehen möchte. Auch Applefur, die anfangs auch hatte gehen wollen, bleibt schließlich. :Später, als Häherfeder die anderen informiert, dass Feuerstern die vierte Katze in der Prophezeiung ist, sagt Ivypool ihrem Anführer, dass sie im Wald der Finsternis spioniert. Sie weigert sich anfangs allerdings zu sagen, wer noch im Wald der Finsternis ist. Erst später sagt sie dann den Katzen, dass Blossomfall, Mausbart und Birkenfall auch den Wald der Finsternis besuchen. Als der Kampf beginnt, ist Ivypool, anders als Blossomfall, Mausbart und Birkenfall, im Clan und nicht im Wald der Finsternis. :Nachdem der Kampf begonnen hat, sucht sie Blossomfall, Mausbart und Birkenfall. Als sie diese gefunden hat, überredet sie die drei, auf der Seite der Clans zu kämpfen. Ebenso überzeugt sie Applefur. Allerdings scheitert sie dabei, Windpelz zu überreden, da er gegen die Clans ist. Stachelkralle ist wütend, und er greift mit Snowtuft und Habichtfrost Ivypool an. Sie wird von Distelblatt gerettet, welche ihr Leben für sie gibt. Später will sie ihren Tod rächen, doch Brombeerkralle kommt ihr zuvor und tötet Habichtfrost. Die Welt der Clans Battles of the Clans :Als sie gerade mit Dovepaw, Löwenglut und Charly draußen herumliegt, kommt Bumblepaw und fragt sie, was er heute wohl gemacht hat. Mürrisch meint sie, ob er es nun erzählt oder sie raten sollen. Bumblepaw sagt ihnen, dass er heute den ''Lightning Strike, einen DonnerClan-Kampfzug, gelernt hat. Ivypaw und ihre Schwester schauen ihn daraufhin verständnislos an und der Schüler demonstriert es mit einem kleinen Rollenspiel: Er ist der Krieger seines Clans, die Schülerinnen Eindringlinge und Löwenglut und Charly Bäume. Dovepaw und sie sehen ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Er sagt, dass die beiden seine Beute seien. Er schleicht sich an, bis er die Schwestern sehen kann. Als er sich auf Dovepaw stürzt, meint sie, dass er wohl kaum der gefährlichste Krieger im Wald sei, weil er sie noch nicht einmal berührt hätte. Unfreundlich antwortet Bumblepaw, dass er sie in einem echten Kampf so lange gekratzt hätte, dass sie um Gnade fleht. Im Gegensatz zu der beeindruckten Dovepaw sagt Ivypaw, dass es keine Strategie, sondern eine einfache Attacke sei. Bumblepaw erzählt jedoch, dass es weitergeht und es nicht alles sei. ''The Ultimate Guide :''Folgt Short Adventure ''Hollyleaf's Story :Ivypool ist mit Blossomfall in den Tunneln gefangen, und sie finden nicht mehr raus. Fallendes Blatt teilt Distelblatt mit, dass Katzen ihres Clans in den Tunneln sind. Distelblatt erkennt, dass es die damalige Ivykit ist. Sie führt die beiden aus den Tunneln, ohne dass Blossomfall und Ivypool merken, dass es Distelblatt ist, die sie rettet. :Später tritt Ivypool erneut mit Dovewing in den Tunneln auf. Sie hören, wie der WindClan einen Hinterhalt gegen den DonnerClan plant. Allerdings werden die beiden Katzen von den WindClan-Kriegern wahrgenommen. Fallendes Blatt sagt Distelblatt, dass ihre Zeit gekommen ist, er verschwindet, und Distelblatt rettet Dovewing und Ivypool aus den Tunneln. Sie sagt ihnen außerdem, dass sie Distelblatt aus dem DonnerClan ist. Mistystar's Omen : Familie *Mutter: Weißflug *Vater: Birkenfall *Schwester: Dovewing *Großmütter: Lichtherz, Rauchfell *Großväter: Wolkenschweif, Borkenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Prinzessin, Buntgesicht, Frostfell, Rotbrust *Urgroßväter: Rotschweif, Wuschelpelz *Urgroßonkel: Feuerstern *Ururgroßmutter: Nutmeg *Ururgroßvater: Jake *Tanten: Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eispfote, Amberkit *Onkel: Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchspfote, Dewkit, Snowkit *Cousine: Rosenjunges *Cousin: Unkenjunges Character Art Ivykit.byStar.png|Junges IvypawRedone.byStar.png|Schülerin IvypoolRedone.byStar.png|Kriegerin IvypawFE.byStar.png|Schülerin (Fading Echoes Version) Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Wolkenschweif ein Hauskätzchen gewesen war. *Sie hat auch ein wenig WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Urgroßvater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Kate bestätigte, dass Ivypool nach ''The Last Hope einen Gefährten bekommt, allerdings hat sie nie bekannt gegeben, wer ihr Gefährte ist, da sie dies der Phantasie des Lesers überlässt.Kate Carys Blog **Sie mag allerdings die Idee, dass Foxleap ihr Gefährte werden könnte. *Kate bestätigt, dass Ivypool nach ihrem Tod in den SternenClan kommt. *Ihre Augen sind auf dem Bild von The Ultimate Guide fälschlicherweise nicht dunkelblau, sondern nur blau. Quellen }} en:Ivypoolfr:Ivypoolfi:Ivypool Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere